


#Stranded

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: #CloneWars [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a Child, And has a terrible perception of what normal is, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, If Star Wars had Social Media, Nakino, Post Episode: s01e14 Defenders of Peace, Sassy Ahsoka Tano, Social Media, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Post Defenders of Peace, told through Social Media
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: #CloneWars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391323
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192





	#Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I updated again! I'm still alive!  
> (and yes, Padme's name looks weird, I know. I've tried editing it twice and it's not working. Sorry)

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Here to reassure everyone that @Anakin_Skywalker, @Knight_Aayla_Secura, @CaptainRexOfficial, and @TheCommanderBly are all safe!

Unfortunately, @TheLuckyOne, @LightsFlash, and @DaCameroon all became one with the Force

753442123556 Likes 106435351 Dislikes 8543423222 Comments 89657464432 Reblogs

#CloneWars #AnakinSkywalker #AaylaSecura #Jedi #Clones #AhsokaTano #CaptainRex #CommanderBly #Stranded #OneWithTheForce

**Quinlan Vos @WildJedi_Quinlan_Vos**

What did my former padawan get into now?

3546754765 Likes 1545087 Dislikes 7534342 Comments 864324244 Reblogs

#CloneWars #Jedi #AaylaSecura #Padawan #Stranded #Seriously?

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Woah. You’re Master Secura’s former Master?

986453332 Likes 144876 Dislikes 1643258 Comments 642413261 Reblogs

#CloneWars #Jedi #AaylaSecura #QuinlanVos #TheThingsYouLearn #IAmReallySurprisedActually

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Where did you think she learned the crazy from? We’re lucky she’s as sane as she is!

6534343221 Likes 7544321 Dislikes 85433232 Comments 643423311 Reblogs

#AaylaSecura #QuinlanVos #Crazy #BelieveMeIKnow #IveKnownHimSinceIWasNine

**Quinlan Vos @WildJedi_Quinlan_Vos**

Aw, thanks Obi!

20867533 Likes 700657 Dislikes 9643235 Comments 653434366 Reblogs

#Obi-wanKenobi #Crazy #AndProudOfIt #QuinlanVos #AaylaSecura #Padawan #Jedi

**Aayla Secura @Knight_Aayla_Secura**

Some days I do wonder about my sanity thanks to him, @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi

6534863566 Likes 100654 Dislikes 130758 Comments 864363261 Reblogs

#AaylaSecura #QuinlanVos #Crazy #Obi-wanKenobi #Jedi

**Quinlan Vos @WildJedi_Quinlan_Vos**

Ouch

6246536434 Likes 100094 Dislikes 203008 Comments 875434345 Reblogs

#Crazy #AaylaSecura #Obi-wanKenobi #Jedi #ImHurt #Betrayed

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Do I want to know, @Anakin_Skywalker, @Ahsoka*Tano ?

6434542329 Likes 6424646 Dislikes 380001 Comments 905432762 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #AnakinSkywalker #AhsokaTano #Jedi #JustBecause #ISupportTheJedi #DoesntMeanThatIDontThinkThatTheyreCrazy

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

I’m wondering that too

6434754329 Likes 5920046 Dislikes 406751 Comments 946732762 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #AnakinSkywalker #AhsokaTano #Jedi #WellIDontKnowAboutUsAllBeingCrazy #ButIAppreciateTheSupport

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Hey, we didn’t do anything crazy this time!

86484542329 Likes 6753576 Dislikes 4078012 Comments 915465762 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #AhsokaTano #Jedi #WhatYouGuysCallCrazy #ICallCommonSense #Seriously #WereFightingAWar #WeirdStuffHappens

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

That’s what you always say

6904542329 Likes 2890576 Dislikes 8354212 Comments 930465762 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #AnakinSkywalker #Jedi #AnakinIsAlwaysCrazy #IWouldKnow

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

I do not!

7004542345 Likes 3100569 Dislikes 8354934 Comments 9424634653 Reblogs

#CloneWars #Jedi #Obi-wanKenobi #HesLying #IAmAsCrazyAsTheSituationCallsFor

**Captain Rex @CaptainRexOfficial**

You do sir. But to be fair, nothing truly crazy happened this time.

990454567 Likes 871560 Dislikes 6578031 Comments 9204656721 Reblogs

#Jedi #CloneWars #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #ForOnce #CrazyJedi

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Yeah! We were just stranded for a while, Skyguy nearly died, and we defended a group of colonists from a Separatist invasion!

7457896780 Likes 921256799 Dislikes 70278031 Comments 9790656721 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #AllInADaysWork #ActuallyItWasACoupleDays #ButWhatever #WeWon

**Captain Rex @CaptainRexOfficial**

Well, it sounds crazy when you put it like _that_ Commander

7457894642 Likes 921496319 Dislikes 329078071 Comments 9790567809 Reblogs

#CloneWars #Jedi #AnakinSkywalker #AhsokaTano #AllInADaysWork #WhyAreJediLikeThis #CrazyJedi

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

No???? It doesn’t?????

9904555432 Likes 942578 Dislikes 60575030 Comments 9704695319 Reblogs

#Jedi #CloneWars #AnakinSkywalker #CaptainRex #NotCrazy

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Well, it sounds rather eventful to me.

10034554397 Likes 9802561 Dislikes 87370784 Comments 108624695640 Reblogs

#CloneWars #Jedi #Clones #AnakinSkywalker #AhsokaTano #CaptainRex #CrazyJedi

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Yeah, but your job typically includes a lot of sitting still. I call that sort of thing boring, no offence.

9934596702 Likes 10907616 Dislikes 893707690 Comments 128624640297 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #IDoNotHaveThhePatienceForIt #IPrefer #AgressiveNegotions

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

None taken.

9794502548 Likes 10087634 Dislikes 860706787 Comments 138620297650 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #AnakinSkywalker #Politics #Jedi #MyJobDoesntInvolveAsMuchSittindASOneMayThink #Unfortunately #AssassinationAttempts

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

I, for one, would love to have some time to sit still

9795486904 Likes 10247809 Dislikes 880787234 Comments 139999297610 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #Politics #EndTheCloneWars #PrayingForDowntime

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Boring!

9865904954 Likes 15249075 Dislikes 780734789 Comments 139999797686 Reblogs

#CloneWars #Obi-wanKenobi #YoureGettingOldMaster #lol #Politics #Jedi

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Aren’t you supposed to be ‘sitting still’ right now Skyguy?

9900886354 Likes 13207548 Dislikes 794789036 Comments 140000297623 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #TakeABreak #Skyguy #Seriously #YouNearlyDied

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Well…

9708635486 Likes 16248623 Dislikes 705703606 Comments 140310297678 Reblogs

#StopBeingATattleTale #Snips #NoFun #BedrestIsBoring

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Master! You’re on bedrest right now!

9908869753 Likes 14023967 Dislikes 725069457 Comments 140950678803 Reblogs

#CloneWars #AnakinSkywalker #Skyguy #WhyAreYouLikeThis #AfterAllIDidToHelpYou #Seriously

**Kix @CallTheMedic**

Sir, please return to the medbay immediately, or I will send a squadron out to find you

10069756732 Likes 170267490 Dislikes 925069457 Comments 170950634941 Reblogs

#CloneWars #AnakinSkywalker #Jedi #ItsForYourOwnGood

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Shavit.

102667390223 Likes 174249708 Dislikes 989557004 Comments 191950601987 Reblogs

#CloneWars #AhsokaTano #Kix #IHateBedrest #WhyDoYouDoThisToMe

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
